


【卡黄】更衣间里的不可说（后续1）

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 完了我上头了卡黄ABO OOC预警越来越清水，唉
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Kudos: 26





	【卡黄】更衣间里的不可说（后续1）

黄婷婷终于明白发情期Alpha是个禽兽这句话的意思了，并且深切体会到了。她刚刚换上了最后一套演出服准备出去补个妆...

门却被突然打开，浓郁地薄荷味信息素一下包围了她，她还没来得及转身，就被一把按在墙上，裙摆被撩起，内裤被拉下，一个庞大的巨兽就这么突然进入了毫无防备的她。

“啊！李艺彤你发什么疯？”还有几分钟就又要表演了！这李艺彤把她当什么？黄婷婷真的有点生气，她转过头去，却发现李艺彤一脸痛苦。

“对...对不起婷婷，我...啊...刚刚那个女的是Omega，她...”李艺彤发誓她绝对不是故意的，那个女的绝对是故意的，本来发情期还没过去的她差点在台上失控，她强忍着完成了表演，迫不及待来找黄婷婷。

啥？你问她为什么不用抑制剂？作为一个Alpha，自己的Omega就在身边还用抑制剂是脑子有问题吗？

黄婷婷：我觉得你就是脑子有问题。

本来下身就极其敏感，巨兽毫无阻拦地顺着湿润的甬道进入了里面，穴口还没反应过来就被迫张开，然后随着巨兽的进入咬合，死死地咬住了巨兽。

“啊...婷...婷，其实你也很想要对不对？”感受到甬道正在源源不断分泌爱液湿润肉柱，再加上内壁的摩挲，穴道就像一张小嘴一样咬含着肉柱，李艺彤舒服地哼出声。

“哈...你...啊...你快点。”黄婷婷的理智告诉她她马上就要上场了，可是，刚刚才擦干净的下声又被打湿了。

虽然她很想骂李艺彤，但穴道传来的快感让她不得不承认现在很舒服，甚至，想要更多...

李艺彤也明白时间的紧迫性，她也没有墨迹，直接开启最大频率摆动下身，两人的下身狠狠地撞在一起，发出了响亮的拍击声。

幸亏现在人差不多都在外面...黄婷婷有些庆幸，但她还是压抑着自己的呻吟声，她可不想被别人听见，二姐的面子还是要的...

很快，她感觉到李艺彤的气息加重，身体里包裹的巨兽也涨大了几分，她感觉到那里像是有一阵电流流过，刺激着甬道不停地痉挛，她明白，她快到了。

黄婷婷感受到李艺彤重重地一顶，然后死死地卡住了自己，“等等，不要在里面...啊啊啊...”穴道的绝顶快感让黄婷婷的身体不停的颤抖，她感觉到那巨兽吐出的滚烫液体一滴不漏滴进入了腔口里。

“呜呜呜，李艺彤，你...”怎么办，现在肯定没时间擦了，一会又流出来了怎么办？而且裤子也被打湿了，还好裙摆能够遮住裤子...

“别哭，婷婷，别哭，我...这样吧，我帮你弄出来...”李艺彤说这句话的时候忍不住羞红了脸，与刚刚那个发情的野兽判若两人。

“什么？你要怎么...啊！”

李艺彤竟然把手指插进了她的肉穴，刚刚才高潮过的肉穴现在正敏感无比，李艺彤刚刚探入一点，就看见穴口一阵收缩，像是要咬住她的手指，大量浑浊的液体也顺着手流了下来。

见到李艺彤直勾勾地盯着那里，黄婷婷羞的不行，赶忙往后退，穴口念念不舍地轻咬着退出的手指，泄出一片爱液。

李艺彤收了收心神，突然想到了什么，坏笑着说，“既然婷婷不愿意我帮你，那么婷婷自己来吧。”

“！你，滚出去！”刚刚穿好衣服的李艺彤被轰了出去。她挠了挠头，傻笑了一声，然后坐到了黄婷婷更衣间的对面，等黄婷婷收拾好自己。

黄婷婷红着眼咬着唇不让自己哭出来，讨厌的李艺彤，明明说过只是一次性交易而已，却还闯进来，把自己给强...

“哼！”黄婷婷抽出几张纸把下面的液体擦干净，在看到大腿根部的白色不明液体时还是忍不住羞红了脸，心中对于李艺彤的“讨厌”又加剧了几分。

在出来时她看到了坐在椅子上的李艺彤，撇了撇嘴，假装没有看到她，快步向外走去，李艺彤在后面默默地跟上了她。

刚刚出去更衣室黄婷婷就撞到了冯薪朵。

“这么快？....啊呸，阿黄你出来了啊，快点，表演要开始了。”说着就拉起了黄婷婷的手向外跑去。

黄婷婷差点一个腿软跪了下去，她在心里又一次默默诅咒了李艺彤之后咬着牙跟着冯薪朵走了。

然而，没走几步，她就感到有一股热流顺着甬道缓缓滑下。黄婷婷发誓这绝对是她人生中最倒霉的一晚。

好羞耻...站在聚光灯下，黄婷婷努力让自己忍住下体传来的怪异感，让自己的动作看起来自然一点，和平时一样。

她悄悄瞥了一眼旁边那个家伙，看到她一脸开心就更气了，黄婷婷哼了哼，觉得不能让自己一个人吃亏，便默默控制住自己的信息素向李艺彤那边扩散去。幸好她旁边除了前面那小孩就只有李艺彤。

李艺彤愣了一下，这个味道？黄婷婷搞什么？她有发情了，悄悄看了一眼发现黄婷婷笑得开心极了。

你整我？李艺彤重重吐出一口浊气，自己又不好反击，毕竟旁边还有一个冯薪朵也是Omega，她可不想被她的蠢姐姐当成乱发情的禽兽...只好忍住体内的躁动，希望黄婷婷赶紧结束这个恶作剧。

“海是那浪的赤子...”越唱越气，越气越唱，李艺彤觉得自己现在快要咬牙切齿了。

哈哈哈，小孩的样子真好玩！  
越唱越嗨，越嗨越唱。

突然，整个观众席都开始尖叫，黄婷婷有些疑惑，发生了什么？她抖了一下，又悄悄撇了李艺彤一眼。默默收回了信息素，不整她了。

随着兰花味的逐渐散去，李艺彤才放松了下来，虽然不知道刚才发生了什么，但她还是猜到了一些什么，不会是我看她被拍到了吧？

又回想起了那些言论，李艺彤眼神暗了暗，她和黄婷婷现在算什么？老死不相往来的对家和...临时炮友？

....不过，黄婷婷心里应该还是有她的，不试试怎么知道不行呢？毕竟，想起了黄婷婷在她身下绽放的样子...这样的黄婷婷，怎么能让别人看到，Alpha的嫉妒心在还没有开始就燃起来了。


End file.
